More than food
by Ms.KClare
Summary: Lucy had never seen Natsu cry before. But when Rogue killed Future Lucy, she saw him break down... for her. When she asks him why, he reacts in the best way he knows. What he doesn't expect, though, is her reaction. NaLu fluff.


**A/N: Hello there! Beware of fluffiness and Natstupidity topped with romance-u! I've written it in Natsu's POV, hence the rambling narration. Review if you'd like!**

* * *

Lucy dying before my eyes was something I never thought I'd live to see. I always knew that she would live as long as I was alive, because Natsu Dragneel protected his friends with his own life. He didn't let them die….especially not when he loved her so much.

Yes, I love her. I love Lucy. I've always known that she was special to me, but seeing her future self die that day killed something inside me. It was then that I realised I loved her. Lucy is a living part of me. And if she ever died, I would fight Death himself to bring her back.

I don't think she knew that.

The night after we defeated the seven dragons and peace was finally restored, Lucy came to see me in the infirmary. I was wrapped completely with bandages, and I could see tears in the corners of her eyes as she looked at me. She padded around silently, thinking I was asleep. Nobody was in the room. She smoothened the wrinkled sheets around me, adjusted the water-bag looking thing by my side and shuffled around more.

"Lucy?" I said after a while.

She gasped softly and ran to my side. Her eyes were red and there were tears all across her pink cheeks.

"N-Natsu...did I wake you? Are you okay now? Oh look at these wounds…" she fussed around, patting my right arm and brushing back the hair on my forehead.

"Yeah I'm 'kay, Luce. Look at you! Why are you roaming around with those injuries?" I frowned, noticing the bruises and bandaged gashes on her arms.

"Oh, those? It's okay, they don't hurt so much." She said quietly, looking intently at the deep gash on my chest from Rogue's hits. She patted me on the head again.

"Stop worrying about me, Lucy." I whined, hating the fact that she was babying me now.

Okay, maybe I enjoyed the attention, but I'm Natsu dammit! I'm invincible….maybe not, because she was pouting like some little puppy and damn…I melted. Yes, I melted and no- it's not out of character because hey- I love the girl!

I…I…dammit! Now I can't seem to say anything. Stupid Lucy and her ability to shut me up.

"Natsu? I wanted to ask you something something…oi! You listening?" she said.

"Of course I'm listening you dork. I frickin' love you." I almost said, but I didn't….because that's a weird thing to say. So I just nodded.

"I've never seen you cry before…you know that?" she said quietly, looking down.

Now I may not be the brightest mage in Fairy Tail, but I kinda figure out where this was heading.

She continued, now looking straight in my eye. "When Future Lucy died….you cried, didn't you?"

I would deny it, but damn. She got me, and there wasn't any escape. What would I tell her? So I tried the smartest route possible. I rolled my eyes up to my head and began flailing my arms about. It hurt my injured arms like hell, but it was worth the expression on her face.

P-R-I-S- uh…P-R-I-E-S-L-I-S-S…no…fuck. I have to learn to spell. But yeah, it was frickin' priceless.

She turned a ghostly white and jumped to her feet, grabbing my wrist roughly. She opened her mouth to perhaps call for someone, but all that came out were these high pitched squeals and dying walrus sounds. She threw her hands up to her head and crumpled onto the floor.

"Someone help!" she yelled.

I was watching her through my slightly opened eyes. She buried her face in her hands and began shaking violently. She was sobbing. Dammit- she's crying? Why the hell is she crying? I got to-

What she said next stopped me right in my tracks.

"Natsu! Don't die dammit! I…you can't die! I… love you, you ass!" she wailed.

Pause. Wait right there. Pause for one fucking minute right there.

WHAT?!

She continued whimpering, waiting for someone to enter.

"Lucy?" I said, and she looked up at me.

The emotions that showed across her face were so clear. Shock, surprise, worry, confusion, embarrassment, anger- exactly in that order.

I saw Mira peep in from the door looking worried. I nodded at her to assure her we were okay, and she gave me a small smirk and left. The sneaky lady was probably eavesdropping us outside.

Lucy launched herself at me and began clawing at me, injuries and love all forgotten.

"You idiot! Ass! I thought you died!" she squealed, as I blocked myself from her attacks, laughing.

"Why would I die in the middle of a conversation for no apparent reason?"

She stopped to think for a while. I, Natsu Dragneel, was being rational for once and had made a point.

"Uh…" she tried.

I sat up on the bed and leaned my back on the wall behind me. Lucy was sitting on my lap now with her legs on either side. She realised this and blushed brightly, squirming around to get off.

"Lucy?" I tried to get her attention as she was babbling something that sounded like scolding and apologising at the same time.

"Uh, yeah Natsu?"

"You love me." I stated.

"Sh-sh…you..uh!" she blushed furiously, speaking something that sounded vaguely like Happy when he ate.

"And I….love you too." I continued, because that was a fact.

She blinked at me for what seemed like three minutes. It could have been four, but I wasn't really counting. Busy looking at her cute nose and all.

"You….love me?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Like you love food?"

"More than food, I guess." I replied, scratching the back of my head.

She let out a tiny laugh and began crying. Between sobs she managed to say that it was the most romantic thing I was capable of saying.

I shrugged and she leaned forward and kissed my nose. For a long time we looked in each other's eyes, and I tilted my face up and kissed her softly. She pressed down into my lips and kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my neck.

Now I love Lucy, and the kiss was really awesome and all- but Lucy was still on my lap and my legs had died by then. So I said what I had to say.

"Uh…Lucy, you should really lose weight."

What happened next was quite a blur, but I'm sure she still loves me. How do I know? Well she just broke a few of my bones, but hey -I'm still alive.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh Natsu xD Liked it? Didn't? Did it make you laugh? Tell me in your review!**

 **KClare.**


End file.
